The present invention relates to a constant combustion engine.
In the conventional piston engines, the air-fuel mixture is ignited and burned within a very short time period of the power stroke so that the complete combustion cannot be completed or the misfiring tends to occur very frequently and consequently the engine operation is adversely affected. Furthermore the combustion in a conventional internal combustion engine is almost similar to the constant-volume combustion so that the extreme high combustion temperature results and toxic NO.sub.x are produced. As a result, the pollution problem arises and the uneconomical consumption of fuel results.
Meanwhile in the conventional gas turbines the continuous combustion proceeds so that the emission of pollutants may be relatively minimized. However, the attempts for improving the thermal efficiency by increasing the compression ratio have been limited due to the heat-resistance of materials. Another attempt for improving the thermal efficiency by preheating the air by the heat of the exhaust gases results in the increase in size of a heat-exchanger. Furthermore as the automotive engines the conventional gas turbines cannot sufficiently respond to the rapid variations in speed and torque and require the transmissions which are too large in size.
The conventional constant combustion engines have the advantages in that the emission of pollutants may be minimized and that a wide variety of fuels may be used. However they have a defect that the temperatures of the combustion products to be charged into the engines are too high, adversely affecting the smooth operation of the engines.